Of Screams and Shadows
by iamnemesis
Summary: There are six of the Istari: Gandalf the grey, Saruman the white, Radagast the brown, the two blue wizards, and Nico the black. Nico is the Ghost king, the undead warrior, lord of the dead in middle earth, prince of the shadows, the good necromancer. He is also Gandalf's friend. Once Gandalf discovers the morgul blade he leads the company to Rivendell, meeting Nico on the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys and dolls, I am proud to present the first chapter of my Percy Jackson and Hobbit crossover! Obviously I do not own either franchise, no matter how much I wish for it.**

 **Please review and tell me your thoughts or PM with any ideas for this fanfiction or any requests for a different fanfiction in the future.**

 **-iamnemesis**

Chapter one.

"I saw him Gandalf, the necromancer... has come" Radagast said with trepidation filling his voice.

"My dear friend, Are you positive It wasn't Nico?" Gandalf asked

"Yes." Radagast said without a slither of hesitation.

"Then we must go to Rivendell and call for the white council"

" Aye, we must"

Then howls were heard in the distance, howls only unique to one race...

"Was that a wolf? Are there wolves out there?!" Bilbo said in panic.

"Wolves, No... That is not a wolf" Bofur answered, fear creeping into his voice...

Suddenly a great beast pounced on the dwarves, snarling at them and biting. Thorin managed to behead the first one with little effort and Kili shot the one behind Thorin with his little dwarvish bow, the beast fell and was soon hit by one of Dwalin's multiple Axes.

" Warg scouts!" Thorin spat out in disgust "That means an orc pack is not far behind!"

"Orc pack" Bilbo forced out

"Who did you tell about this quest, apart from your kin?" Gandalf asked, clearly irritated.

"No one" Thorin answered

"Who did you tell?!" Gandalf asked much more forcefully this time.

"No one, I swear!" Thorin answered back in the same tone.

Gandalf huffed and rolled his eyes, seemingly at the world itself.

" What in Durins name is going on?!" Thorin questioned.

"You are being hunted..."

Bilbo looked around frantically, Why were they being hunted?

"We have to get out of here..." Dwalin growled out viciously.

" We can't, we have no ponies... they've bolted!" Ori called out from behind the company.

" I'll draw them off!" Radagast decided

" These are gundabad wargs! They will outrun you!" Gandalf argued, trying to prevent his friend from going to what could be his demise.

" These are rhosgobel rabbits! I'd like to see them try." Radagast said with pride.

He then hopped onto his sleigh and tore through the bushes, the wargs following him. Gandalf led the company another way, they ran through trees and over fast-flowing streams, they scrambled over rock before reaching open fields, with a few sparse rocks scattered over the grass. The company ran for their lives, Bombur sprinting far faster than the others.

But there was a problem, neither group had told the other in which direction they were headed and they nearly ran into each other. The company frantically pressed themselves against a rock as a warg scout stopped on top of it, sniffing out their scents. Kili took a deep breath and stepped out and turning around quickly and shooting the beast in the neck. However this caught the attention of the pack. The pack ran after the company and trapped them in open warfare. Thorin and Kili were able to kill a few others and Ori hitting one in the eye.

"Where's Gandalf?"

" The wizard has forsaken us! Left us to this fate..." Thorin growled out.

" In here you fools!" Gandalf called out, popping up from behind the rocks. One by one the company slid down into a tunnel, everyone breathing heavily in exertion and fear. Then a strange thing happened. Something the dwarves had never seen before, and hoped never to see again.

The dead rose from the ground, skeletons with bits of grey flesh hanging off them and ghosts a ghastly shade of green. The charged forward with a call in a language they had never heard before

"Χρεώνουν! Αγωνιστούμε για μένα!" (Charge! Fight for me!)

A man ran forward, long black hair falling to his shoulder, obsidian eyes blazing. He carried with him a sword that was no dwarvish, elvish or even man-made. It was black and it radiated power and death, like the wreath of bones on his head.

The wargs were killed one by one, quickly, yet painfully. The orcs suffered a similar fate, yet no pity would be shown.

Eventually the massacre stopped, leaving the dwarves fearfully clutching at each other at what they had just witnessed, a scene not meant for mortal eyes.

However before anyone could say a word the man appeared at the entrance and slid down to meet them.

But the dwarves did not take to this kindly and drew their weapons, pointing them at the man clothed in black.

He put his hands up, a strange glint of amusement in his eyes.

" Stop that you fools!" Gandalf said striding forwards, pushing down weapons as he went.

Once Gandalf had reached the front, he bowed low to the black wizard to show his most utter respect.

"mellon nin, you need not bow to me." The black wizard said, if only to show that he no threat.

"yes yes, but we must make to Rivendell with all haste my friend!"

Just as Thorin was about to interrupt, Nico raised an elegant eyebrow at his friend, stopping the dwarf king in his tracks.

" Why?" Nico asked.

" Radagast found something, in Dol Goldur..." Gandalf hesitated " Something is trying to resurrect the witch king and we believe he has succeeded.

Nico blanched.

" Then we must make our way there quickly and call upon the white council..."

" I will not go to Rivendell and reside with our enemy!" Thorin interrupted, he would not reside with those pesky tree-huggers.

"I'm afraid we must, it is a matter of great importance that could threaten the world master Thorin, not just your little mountain." Nico said, ignoring the gasps from the dwarves.

"But first let me introduce myself, I am Nico the black, the good necromancer and lord of the dead"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys and dolls! Here is chapter 2 of 'of Screams and Shadows'. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review and tell me of your thoughts (or PM me).**

 **Disclaimer is in the first chapter...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-iamnemesis.**

Chapter 2

The dwarves look at Nico with distrust, he does not look like he belongs to the Istari, in fact it looks like he is hardly of age.

But there is a look in his eyes that suggest he has watched the ages pass by slowly, the same look you could see in Gandalf's eyes or the crazed wizard with the bunnies and bird poo.

However, the wizard did save their lives... no matter the weapons and powers he used at his disposal; they had no choice but to trust him.

They followed him through the tunnel which eventually leaded to a beautiful clearing.

The valley of Ilmaldis.

Gandalf stated so and the hobbit surprised them all by stating its other name: Rivendell.

They descended at varying paces, the wizards moving fast and the dwarves lagging behind, trying to delay meeting the elves as much as possible.

The hobbit walked with the dwarves, scared of the wizard clothed in black.

They soon reached the courtyard, a brown-haired elf standing at the foot of the ever winding stairs.

Lindir.

"Mithrandir!" Lindir called out, whilst gesturing towards him in respect.

"Ah, Lindir..." Gandalf acknowledged.

But before Lindir could reply in his mother tongue, he noticed Nico next to Gandalf. He bowed low, much like Gandalf had, and straightened up again before Nico could protest.

Then the sound of cluttering hooves entered the courtyard. The elves tore into the space, slowing down , circling the dwarves and single hobbit as they stood in battle formation. Elrond, lord of Rivendell, jumped off his horse and greeted Gandalf, hugging his friend close before asking of his business here. Then he noticed Nico, standing next to Gandalf, with the shadows pouring off him. The remnants of his previous magic.

Elrond didn't bow, the last time he did... well, let's not go there. He smirked at his long time friend and said;

"You look terrible... _mellon nin_ "

"Thank you!" Nico replied, acting sincere.

They laughed and embraced each other, the dwarves and hobbit watching on in astonishment at the black wizards change in character for he seemed weighed down by the world around him. The wizard turned and faced the company, his cold mask falling back into place. The company has not won his trust, but then again... most people never do.

"Welcome Thorin son of Thrain." Elrond greeted the dwarf as politely as he could.

"I do not believe we have met..."

"You have your grandfathers bearing, I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain..." Elrond revealed, as if it was a great secret that only Thorin had the honour of knowing.

Thorin did not take kindly to this tone and equally responded with words of disdain;

"Indeed? ... He made no mention of _you..._ "

Elrond sighed quietly and resisted from punching the dwarf king in the face... Nico smiled at his friend's restraint, He had never been one for violence.

Elrond then began speaking elvish directly to Thorin's face, something he loved to do whenever people who did not understand the language.

"What is he saying... Does he offer us _INSULT_?!" Gloin called from the middle of the dwarven rabble.

" No master Gloin, he's offering you food."

The dwarves (and hobbit) quickly drew into each other and started debating, was this an elven trick? What if the food was poisoned? WHAT IF THERE WAS GREEN FOOD?! Sadly they had not had food for a while now, and their stomachs were rebelling.

" Well, in that case... Lead on." Gloin decided.

And as the dwarves moved off, if you looked closely, you could see Bilbo berating Gloin for his bad manners.

Very soon it was dinner, Nico washed up in a small basin and replaced his well-worn travelling robes into something much better. The robes he wore when he held court in middle-earth's underworld. The Valar were very picky of where their dead should reside.

He put a few braids in his hair before replacing his wreath of bones and stood up quickly. He was nearly late! He quickly used some of his magic to morph his sword into his stygian staff and strode off into Rivendell's hallways. He met Elrond and Gandalf on the way, Elrond snidely commenting on Gandalf's appearance, Gandalf dismissing the accusations with a huff. Nico smiled at his friends and swept past them into the dining room.

The dwarves were already there, grumbling about the green food served. Nico watched on, bemused by the sight... However, if Elrond thought it was funny serving corn again Nico would kill him.

He sat down at his seat at the high table, in-between Elrond and Lindir , and started conversing with the elves. They seemed intrigued, as always, by both his presence and his magic. His magic would always be a mystery to those who do not understand the ways of the Maiar.

Elrond and Gandalf were talking quietly next to him, he decided not to bother his old friends, he could irritate them later if need be.

The elven music soothed his internal panic over the morgul blade situation, but since Life wanted Nico as miserable as hell... the dwarves decided to ruin the atmosphere.

The one with the silly hat, Bofur, Nico believed he was called began singing and dancing on the table top. He kicked a bit of food around and provoked actions from the other dwarves, who began throwing food at each other. The elves looked on astonished as food splattered against statues and the stone courtyard. One bit of food flew so near Lindir, it almost hit him in the face.

Now that was funny.

However something distracted him. He could feel two people moving closer and closer to Rivendell, they'd be here by tomorrow...

Saruman and Galadriel.

Oh gods... He hadn't seen them since the sauron was defeated.

He left the hall quickly, ignoring the calls from Elrond, He needed to work on his dramatic enterances.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys and dolls! Here is chapter 3 of "Of Screams and Shadows" please enjoy and tell me your thoughts by reviewing or sending me a PM!**

 **Enjoy...**

 **-iamnemesis.**

Chapter 3.

A couple of days later, with the Dwarves as settled as they could be, Gandalf and Lord Elrond were discussing the quest.

"-they will answer to no one, nor for the matter will I!" Gandalf proclaimed.

"It is not me you will have to answer to." Elrond replied, and gestured towards a figure bathed in moonlight. The mysterious woman turned around, revealing the lady Galadriel.

"Mithrandir..." she acknowledged.

Gandalf bowed his head and complimented Galadriel in elvish, But Nico didn't quite catch it form where he was hidden in the shadows.

" I didn't know that Lord Elrond had invited you..." Gandalf said hesitantly, looking at Elrond sideways, glaring at him. Nico smiled at his friends antics.

However his good mood was soon over when a smooth voice came from behind the pillar.

"He didn't... I did!" It was the voice of Saruman, who was clearly very pleased with himself.

Gandalf sighed and lifted his eyes up to the heavens and despaired. He then turned around and bowed his head. Not showing the respect that he had for Nico.

They all walked on and into the meeting. Nico quickly realised that he was supposed to be there, but he still needed to get ready and look as intimidating as possible. He quickly ran back to his room and grabbed a nearby brush he tamed the slight curls that rested on his head, he shoved his wreath of bones on his head and grabbed his staff/sword an swiftly left the room.

He walked down the hallway of Rivendell, not giving much attention to his surroundings, which was a mistake. He ran into Elladan and Elrohir. Joy. They were causing mischief as they always did but today they had two smaller accomplices; Kili and Fili. They were holding a bucket of purple dye above Glorfindel, ready to dye his skin purple.

Nico shook his head and hurried past, rushing to the meeting. When he reached the top of the stairs he heard Saruman's voice say "-always you must meddle". He glided in and remarked " and always you must avoid the problem". Saruman stared at Nico in shock before shakily standing up and bowing low. Galadriel smiled at him with a twinkle in her eye and opened her arms, Nico stepped towards them awkwardly and was soon engulfed in a hug. When he eventually released he greeted her, tone filled with friendly admiration.

"Mellon nin" he said and then turned to face Saruman. He raised an eyebrow at the white wizard as Gandalf carried on his statement

"There is evil at work, beyond the evil of smaug, something far more powerful..." he trailed off as Nico interrupted:

"People speak of another necromancer living in dol guldur, another sorcerer who can summon the dead..."

"That's absurd, only yourself can do so!" Saruman exclaimed.

"Do you doubt me Saruman? Radagast has...-"

"Radagast! Do not speak to me of-"

" I WILL SPEAK OF WHOM I WISH, SARUMAN THE WHITE!" Nico yelled, standing quickly and slamming his hands on the table, the shadows formed a protective barrier around him and started to choke Saruman.

Elrond leapt and restrained Nico, he whispered something in his ear ("don't let the darkness take you again my friend, I could not stand it"). Nico calmed down and released Saruman. Gandalf stood up and helped lower a shaking Nico into his chair. Nico took a deep breath and said:

" I apologise Saruman, I lost control. I believe the blade is affecting me Gandalf..."

"Blade" Galadriel asked, moving toward Nico and laying a hand on his shoulder in silent support.

Gandalf took out a material covered object from his robes, he laid on the table in front of Saruman and carefully uncovered it. It was the morgul blade. A certain darkness flowed of the blade, a darkness Nico was unfortunately familiar with, but that was a story for another day

Galadriel's hand shook as it neared the blade, "This was the Witch King of Angmar's, and it was buried with him. How is it here?" she questioned, dread filling her voice.

"No one can open that tomb! It is under your protection in the underworld Nico!" Elrond exclaimed in panic.

" Yes, that is why this necromancer is a threat, he called something from the depths of the underworld, without me noticing..." Nico stated " we MUST investigate this iss-"

Suddenly the door slammed open revealing a breathless Lindir. Elrond looked sharply at him as he was specifically told not to be disturbed.

"My lord, the dwarves... they've gone!"

Nico inhaled a deep breath, frustration filling him. Then he heard Gandalf's voice in his head

" _Nico, you must shadow travel and meet the dwarves. The stubborn beings couldn't wait to have the map read! Go, and use your status of Ghost King and get us answers!"_

Nico nodded and melted into the shadows, ignoring the cries from his friends. He was then in some woodland, nearing the misty mountains. The company were in front of him, staring at him in shock. Thorin Oakenshield pushed his way to the front and held his sword at him. Nico held two hand up in a form of surrender.

" Now, about that map... would yu like your grandfather to translate it for you?" Nico asked and waited for answer.

He could raise Thrain and give the dwarves answers, and hopefully gain some trust.

It just depended on their answer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys and dolls! Welcome to the 4** **th** **chapter of OSAS. Hope you enjoy the story and, as always, please tell me your thoughts and ideas in the comments (or PM me) and don't forget to follow and favourite if you haven't already.**

 **Disclaimer is in the 1** **st** **chapter so on with the story!**

 **-iamnemesis**

Chapter 4.

Nico found the dwarves, soaked through, trudging up the misty mountains. They were seeking shelter from the harsh weather that was battling against them. Nico stood at the top of the path which winded round the mountain. Thorin looked up, shielding his face with his hands, and noticed the wizard standing there, waiting for them to reach him.

Then suddenly, there was a cry of shock from Dwalin, He pointed to the sky as a rock flew through the air, and collided with the mountain face. The rock started to rain down on them but they were quickly suspended in mid air, the dwarves, and hobbit, looked up in awe before slowly turning to face Nico. He had his arms thrown up in the air, controlling the shadows to create a net of sorts, to stop the debris from falling. He slowly moved the rocks away, and let them drop at a safe distance. They were safe, or so they thought. The ground started moving forwards and then up. They were on the knee of a stone giant!

The company was separated in the confusion, Fili and Kili were parted form the others side; both fearing the death of the other. The gap between the brothers grew larger, their hands no longer touching. Bilbo was hanging off a ledge... it seemed that the company would meet their fate here.

Thorin shouted at Nico: "DO SOMETHING! Do not let my sister-sons and company perish this night..."

Nico raised an eyebrow but complied with the request, he stepped into the shadows before transporting onto the other side, he grabbed their hands and shadow-travelled back. Kili and Fili embraced , overwhelmed with the relief that the other was safe. Thorin shakily walked over to the two brothers and quickly gathered them in his arms, thankful he had not lost anymore family.

A crash broke them out of their reverie, they were quickly reminded of the imminent danger the stone giants were still causing. They once again looked to Nico for guidance, he nodded and led them to a small cave, out of sight.

They settled, but no fires were to be started; much to Gloin's dismay. Once everyone sat down Nico addressed them.

"Thorin Oakenshield and company, I have returned to you at this late hour because you still have questions that need to be answered... and I know exactly who we can ask"

" Very well master wizard, and who is this being?" Balin said, before Thorin could form any type of protest.

"Thror, previous king under the mountain, and your grandfather Oakenshield." Nico answered.

At that Thorin shot up, angered twisting his face and words.

"That is impossible! I saw his head fall off his shoulders, I saw him die!"

Nico understood his reaction, he had much felt the same when he found out he could talk to Bianca. But that was part of another life that is best forgotten.

Nico gently reassured him; "I promise you that it is possible for me, not only am I a wizard but I am also the lord of the dead, for middle earth, and the ghost king." He paused before adding "I can bring him back for a little while, to get the information from the map and for you to receive closure master Oakenshield!"

Thorin contemplated this before nodding; it would be nice to see his grandfather, preferably sane, for one last time. With that Nico started to prepare what he would need for the ritual. He took Bofur's mining pickaxe and chipped away the ground to make a small ditch.

However, this digging revealed cracks in the floor, that were quickly deepening, letting the dust fall through.

"GET UP!" Thorin shouted, trying to rally his men so they could quickly leave the cave. Yet, they were not able to achieve this in time and the floor gave way, the fell through darkness before landing on the cold, unforgiving ground. A cage of sorts was soon resurrected around them by small shrivelled creatures, whose shrill cries were enough to make ears bleed. Nico looked around frantically and saw a small hobbit who was trembling in fear. Nico shuffled close to him and drew the hobbit into his arms, surprised at the lack of resistance.

The hobbit hid his face in Nico robes and cried, as the Goblins surrounding them got louder and louder. They were eventually grabbed and dragged forward, this forcing Nico to let go of Bilbo, who stumbled over the edge and fell, drawing an anguished cry from Nico. They were pushed forward to face the goblin king, a disgusting creature how tried to be elegant.

As the company were forced forward Nico muttered one thing under his breath;

" _Deep down in goblin town..."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys and dolls! Here is the fifth chapter of 'of screams and shadows' please enjoy the story and as always; don't forget to review and favourite and follow if you haven't already.**

 **Disclaimer is in the first chapter...**

 **On with the story!**

 **-iamnemesis**

Chapter five.

Nico watched in horror as the Goblin King sang his infamous, wicked song. The king pranced about, twirling round and round like a ballerina. The unfortunate thing is, the king probably has more flexibility than Nico himself.

After the song had finished, the goblin king stepped up from his throne of bones and squished the multiple goblins who were acting as a footstool, he then lurched forwards in an attempt to stand up. But, because of his great weight, he started to fall backwards and wave his arms like a fool. However, he was soon helped to stand upright by his loyal servants. The king crouched down low and growled the words:

"who dares to enter my kingdom armed?" His voice then grew high pitched as he carried on "Spies? Thieves? Assassins?!" He shrieked.

"Dwarves your malevolence..."

"DWARVES!

"We found them on the front porch..." a singular Goblin informed the king, pride filling his voice.

"Well don't just stand there! Search them, every crack, every crevice..." The King insisted. He then relaxed as the dwarves were quickly unarmed. However in this debacle a sack was upturned, and out of it fell multiple goods, including candles sticks, wine bottles, little statues, anything shiny... Honestly Nori was more magpie than dwarf.

"It seems that they are in league with elves your exuberance"

"hmmm... Made in Rivendell... Second age..." Nico was shocked that this ball of pure fat knew how to define which era a candle stick came from. Even as a very old wizard (Not looking it mind you...) he could be shocked.

" It's just a couple of keepsakes..." Nori muttered as he was subjected glares from Dwalin and Dori.

"What are you doing in these parts?" The king boomed, interrupting the glare session, much to Nori's relief.

Thorin made to move and reply, maybe to give a long-winded speech about honour and justice... But Oin stopped him in his tracks. "Don't worry boys, I've got this..." Oin then walked forwards and stood at the front of the company.

The King then said some incomprehensible things about no lying and what-not.

"You'll have to speak up... your boys flattened my trumpet." Oin said matter-of-factly.

"I'LL FLATTEN MORE THAN YOUR TRUMPET!" The goblin king roared and charged forwards, but Stopped when Bofur protected Oin and said;

"If you want more information then I'm the one you should speak too..." Bofur started, he opened his mouth and then closed it again; thinking his answer through. "We were on the road, well it's not so much a road as a path, actually it's not even that come to think of it, it's more like a track... anyway so the point is, we were on this road, like a path, like a track. And then we weren't!... Which was a problem becauuussseee we were supposed to be in Dundland last Tuesday."

"Visiting distant relations!" Dori chimed in.

"Something bred on my mother's side-" Bofur carried on before being interrupted.

"SHUT UP! If they will not sqwauk we'll make them talk! Bring up the mangler, bring up the bone breaker! Start with the youngest!" the king said, pointing at Ori. Dwalin pushed Ori back, protecting him with hi arm.

This is where Nico had to chime in.

"And do you think you will be spared oh King? Do you think that you will be spared from all punishment? Oh let me paint you a picture... any harm you've caused tonight, any harm you have ever caused another sentient being , you will suffer through that same thing! YOU WILL FEEL THEIR PAIN AND EMOTIONS, YOU. WILL. FEEL. EVERYTHING! And I will watch on, never listening to you begging and pleading. What you have done in life; you shall suffer in death."

The goblin king had shakingly got on his knees, in time for Gandalf to show up. He used light to infiltrate every crack and crevice, every nook and cranny. The goblins hissed at the bright light, the light burning their skin. However, the king took it as his chance to back away from Nico, trying to escape death.

The dwarves retrieved their weapons, looked at each other and charged. Screaming "Du Bekar!". Nico fought his way towards Gandalf, quickly reaching his side. "Took your time..." He remarked snidely. Gandalf just raised an eyebrow and carried on fighting. The dwarves were ripping through the Goblins like paper, quickly making their way to the bridge, to the bridge where the Goblin King perished. One slice to the stomach from Gandalf was all the slime needed to die. Something Nico was still grinning manically for.

Then they fell.

They fell and were soon squished by the Goblin King's corpse, after a remark from Bofur; "well that could have been worse."

They staggered out into a woodland clearing. Gandalf was counting all those who rand by, and that's when Nico closed his eyes, remembering what had happened to the hobbit.

"Where is Bilbo, where is our hobbit?"

"He has already gone back home! He has been missing it since he came on this quest!" Thorin cried out, throwing his arms up in the air in anger and frustration.

"HE FELL! HE FELL INTO THE GOBLIN TUNNELS, NOT TO BE SEEN AGAIN! He is not dead yet, I know that he is not yet dead, but he soon will be. " Nico said, anger and self hate flashing in his eyes. He then turned to Gandalf and addressed the grief-stricken wizard "He will hav a place in Elysium I promise you"

"No I won't, at least not yet..."

"BILBO!" Bofur shouted in elation.

Bilbo was alive, Nico just needed to know why.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys and dolls! Sorry for the long wait for OSAS 6! Won't make you wait any longer so here you are dears...**

 **Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review**

 **-iamnemesis**

Chapter six

After Bilbo's heart warming explanation, Nico calmed down a bit. Breathe in... and out. He couldn't lose his temper, not now, not ever again.

But the reason behind this, he was not ready to share.

He was flung out his thoughts by a howl, belonging to no wolf or stray dog. But a warg. The company panicked, looking at each other; questioning what they had just heard and hoping it not to be true. The company needed to rest, recover from their ordeal and an attack really wouldn't help the current situation.

But it was confirmed to be true, who it was? Nico didn't care... they needed to find safety as they were not in a condition to stand and fight!

"Into the trees!" Gandalf shouted as they reached an overpass of sorts. The dwarves scrambled up the trees, Nico closely following. He looked around frantically for Bilbo, worried about the hobbits safety. Bilbo was tugging at sting, the sword was stuck in a body of a warg he had managed to kill, but it didn't seem like it was going to come free any time soon.

"BILBO!" Nico screamed, he had become quite attached to the little hobbit, his free spirit lightening his darkest of moods.

Thankfully, Bilbo tugged the sword free and sprinted toward the trees, he scaled up the trunk quickly, not paying attention to what he was doing. The terror had taken hold of him. His eyes were wild as he nearly slipped down, but Nico grabbed hold of his shoulders and hauled him upwards, holding his friend close.

That's when the wargs came.

They entered the clearing slowly, snarling at them from a distance, they then suddenly bounded forward until they were located at the base of the tree. They jumped up, biting and trying to bring someone down, and they were nearly succeeding. Nico tried to raise anything or anyone to help, but he was too high from the ground.

He looked at Gandalf for support, he nodded in his direction and grabbed some nearby pinecones and then, using his staff, he set them ablaze. He threw one at a nearby warg and it whimpered as it was struck, sending it flying back. He then passed lit pinecones to the dwarves surrounding him, who then threw them with, granted with more accuracy, with Gandalf. The trees soon set on fire, whilst they did ward them off, it also nearly set them on fire.

The trees then fell on top of each other, knocking Oris and Dori off. Gandalf was able to get them to grab his staff, but it was clear they wouldn't last long.

Then the orcs came into view. And one was pale and taller than the others, it was Azog.

The fury in Thorin's eyes as Azog ordered his men in black speech was overwhelming. He stood up and unsheathed his sword. He started forward majestically, Nico had to admit, and ran. He approached Azog and his pale warg. He held up for a little while but was thrown aside by the warg. 7

Its claw dug into his skin as it prepared to devour him, but was quickly pushed back by a small figure. Bilbo flung the creature away from Thorin and stood in front of him, protecting him. Then the other dwarves charged in; Dwalin, Bofur and Nori to name a few.

But at that moment Dori let go of Gandalf's staff and was airborne for a few precious seconds. Then an eagle caught him and Ori in midair and flew off, the remaining eagles circled to company and caught them in their beaks and claws.

They retrieved the company and flew off, ignoring Azog's roar of rage behind them.

Nico was the first to land, he quickly righted himself and watched, relieved, as the rest of the company was dropped off.

"Thorin!" Gandalf said in alarm as he saw the dwarf lying unconscious on the rock. Nico flew towards the dwarf and landed beside him, he placed a reverent hand on his forehead, "He's not dead!" He exclaimed, to the relief of the company.

He uttered a few words and Thorin's eyes opened.

"The Halfling?" he enquired

"It's alright... Bilbo is here" Gandalf reassured.

Thorin struggled up with the help of Dwalin and Kili and turned to address the hobbit.

"You. What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild and you had no place amongst us?" Thorin lunged forward and hugged the hobbit.

"I have never been so wrong in all my life."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys and dolls! Sorry for the super long wait but here is OSAS 7!**

 **Please don't forget review!**

 **-iamnemesis**

Chapter 7

When Thorin started yelling at the Halfling, Nico had to restrain himself from brutally maiming the dark haired dwarf. He felt a hand on his shoulder, Gandalf giving silent support. He was thankful to the Gray wizard, he couldn't lose control again.

Not after last time.

The two separated with soft smiles and, in turn, turned to the others who were cheering and clapping. Kili and Fili were holding on to each, spinning round and round... grateful to be alive. Bofur was holding on to anyone who came near him, his desperation and relief breaking through his cheery mask. Nico watched everyone celebrate from a distance, it wouldn't do to get attached. But of course, Bilbo came up to him, looking up at him with shining eyes.

"Thank you." He whispered, "Thank you, Nico."

It had been so long since someone thanked him, so long since he'd done the right thing. He was so overcome by silly emotions that he let himself be dragged over to the group by the 4ft hobbit. The group went quiet at the sight of the wizard. Nico bowed his head, and they did so in return. The first signs of trust from the paranoid dwarves.

"Can you still get us the information?" Thorin asked.

"Find me a hole, some wine and some nearby shadows and we're all good." He replied, losing the etiquette he had learnt in middle earth, and letting his old American speech find him again. He shook his head, disgusted at himself, he would not think back to those times again.

The dwarves looked confused at his manner of speech, but nodded along anyway. The request wouldn't be too hard to grant, after all.

Then Gandalf stepped up, "Bilbo, go scout the area... see if our enemies are still lurking around. We will be waiting over there for you." He pointed over to a big rock in the far distance.

Bilbo nodded and left, but not before sparing Nico a glance, silently reassuring him.

The company started their long walk over to the rock, they were silent as Nico carefully followed them; prepared to slip into the shadows at a moment's notice. The shadows were his security after all.

Nico was lost in his thoughts, he remembered that day... a day drowned in blood and flames, a day of pure, unaltered hatred. The day where he lost everything... and has yet to gain it back.

Why had he been forsaken? Why had he been abandoned?

But, no matter.

He had a quest to focus on, and a person to protect.

He wouldn't lose anybody else.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys and dolls! So... it's been three months! I have been doing exams though, so I have an excuse this time. Right! On with the story I suppose, don't forget to review!**

 **-iamnemesis**

Chapter 8

Bilbo came back, informing everyone that the wargs were right on their trail and that he had saw something. Something very big, dangerous and very close to them. They ran through forest in frenzy, tripping over each other with fear driving them forwards. Gandalf encouraged them to keep moving, telling them he knew where they could find shelter.

However, the company wondered if Gandalf was leading them to friend or foe, to an ally or an enemy. Nico, knew this could go two ways and with his luck it would probably end in fire, blood and anguish. Eventually, they reached the lodgings Gandalf spoke of; it was a quiet place with a single, very big, wooden hut in the centre. They ran into the hut quickly, hearing the pounding of paws behind them. They filed in and banded together to shut the doors, two clans closing one door and the other two clans doing the same to the other side.

The doors where shut and the beast was outside, they were safe.

"what was that?" someone panted, exhausted from the run.

"That, was our host..." Gandalf replied.

The dwarves looked at each other with dread whilst Bilbo freaked out, what horrible disrespect to someone's hospitality!

"Right, Get me some wine, water... you know what? Anything at this point is fine." Nico demanded of the dwarves.

Nico started digging a small hole with his hands, it wouldn't be as good as a pit but it would have to do.

"Erm, Master Wizard? All we could find was milk." Bofur piped up.

" That's fine thank you."

Nico took the milk and poured it into the hole, he stood up straight and tossed his staff to the side. He raised both arms up to his shoulders and his palms faced the hole. He started chanting in the strange language again and suddenly the room became darker, any sliver of light was snuffed out. The room felt like it had become devoid of all life, it felt as if they were trapped in a harrowing, desolate wasteland. Suddenly, ghostly figures started appearing one by one but they were held back by some invisible force as they were forbidden to drink.

" I command thy spirit forth! Appear Thror, king under the mountain." Nico intoned.

A single spirit shuffled forward, guilt plastered their face and their posture was slumped... unable to bear the reality of his death. He wasn't the great man Thorin looked up to, nor was he a mad king. He was a fallen ruler who was drowning in regret.

"Grandfather... " Thorin breathed and then inhaled in shock as he watched the once proud man kneel before the necromancer.

"What do you wish to know my King?" He asked Nico with a slight tremble to his voice.

"The map... What are its secrets?"

" The secrets are written in moon runes... You have until Durin's day to reach the mountain or all shall be lost. The legacy or our people, the wealth of the mountain and the lives lost will be forgotten if you do not regain our home Thorin."

Thorin started when his grandfather addressed him personally.

" I am truly sorry for succumbing to madness, I am truly sorry for losing the fight and I am sorry for everything that has happened since because of my greed, my lust for wealth."

There was a momentary pause.

" I forgive you..." Thorin stated softly.

Suddenly Thror flickered. They saw Nico being held up by Gandalf as he chanted, it was clear he was getting exhausted. They saw Gandalf telling the wizard to stop, so they bid farewell to the previous king under the mountain and watched with heavy hearts as they walked into the distance.

Nico slumped down, panting heavily from exertion.

"My friend, you can summon armies without batting an eye, why has this left you in such a state?" Gandalf asked him, concerned for his health.

Nico kept breathing heavily; eventually he got it under control and replied: "The darkness closes in Gandalf; it's affecting me more than I had thought. He is... undoubtedly back."

Gandalf looked very troubled, he pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head.

"Then, it is as we feared."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys and dolls! I know I've been gone a very long time, I've just been going through some things, but it's all sorted now! So here is chapter nine whilst my writers block is temporarily gone!**

 **Enjoy and review!**

 **-iamnemesis**

Chapter 9-

The company was silent, each person drowning in worries and fears. The Journey and quest may not succeed... What if they don't make it in time for the mountain? What if the Necromancer becomes weak and they will no longer be protected? They were already losing Gandalf, they could not lose the other wizard as well.

"You must let me go with you! It's my fault he is even this strong in the first place" The necromancer screamed at Gandalf as they stood at the entrance of Mirkwood.

"Nay my friend, He cannot get his hands on you" Gandalf grumbled.

"But I can fight it this time! I know I can" Nico argued.

" You are too weak to run right now my friend, Never mind fight him off and resist the temptations that you so quickly fell for before" Gandalf argued back.

Nico growled, overcome with anger at his last statement. He grabbed Gandalf's robes and shoved him back against a tree. He moved one hand up to his throat and pressed his staff against Gandalf's chest with the other. He may not be able to use his abilities at the moment but he can still use what was left of his strength.

The company moved back, not daring to get involved with the two wizards. The clearing was once again silent, the only sound disrupting the tension was Nico's ragged breathing. Gandalf lifted up a hand and slowly moved Nico's hands away.

Nico dropped to the floor.

"Do you see now?" Gandalf stated before moving away from Nico.

Nico nodded.

"I will not let you fall again." Gandalf murmured as he mounted his horse and rode off.

Nico lifted himself up and dusted his robes. He turned to face the company and nodded again. He swiftly turned and strode into the forest, refusing to look at the vandalism as he walked by. He would not turn to Sauron again; he would not listen to his empty promises.

The company followed in cautiously, not wanting to piss the wizard off even more. For that same reason they kept Thorin in the middle as he has an amazing talent of both pissing people off and getting lost, both of which they wanted to avoid. Mirkwood stood tall but not proud. There was nothing alive to be proud of.

The further they ventured in the more confused they got. Where had the path gone? Thorin barked at the rest of the company to search for the missing path, they scattered around the area but they could not find it. Bilbo blinked and had an idea, he could climb the trees! He tried getting the companies attention but to no avail. He ran up to Nico how was sitting down on a rock nearby and whispered in his ear, Nico nodded and watched the Hobbit run off.

Bilbo climbed up the tree slowly and he was careful not to fall. He burst through the tree tops and was stopped short in amazement. The sunlight was shining and the sky was clear. Beautiful butterflies flew over the top of the canopy and skimmed leaves on the way. They were dancing in the sun. Bilbo so wished he could join them. He shook his head, he had more important matters to attend to! He scanned his surroundings.

"Erebor! I can see the lonely mountain, we're so close!" The hobbit laughed "I know which way to go" he shouted down. Could they hear him? It's probably best if he climbed down. Wait. What was that moving in the trees? His heart started to beat wildly in his chest as he heard the scuttling of long legs, definitely not his dwarfs then.

One of his feet slipped and Bilbo fell, he thought his adventure had ended there. However he became suspended in the air, he had landed in web? Oh shit he thought. He heard the spider come closer and closer, stiffening when it lunged and started spinning him; trapping him in web. Bilbo managed to grasp his sword and lay still as the spider left to catch more prey. He didn't know how much time had passed, 1080 heartbeats he counted though! How that was relevant he'll never know.

The spider came up to him again, poised and ready to strike. In that moment Bilbo thrust his glorified dagger forwards and stabbed the best. He sliced the web off and pushed the spider aside. He carefully took the ring out of his pocket and slipped it on to his finger. The world went grey and fuzzy, it sounds like an undesirable feeling... but it is truly exhilarating. It's like the adrenalin rush you get when you stand on the edge of a cliff.

He could hear the spiders talking; the ring has given him so much power. He leapt into action, slicing and stabbing as he went. It was all a blur. He remembers calling his sword sting, he remembers killing them and he knows what is his. The ring was his and his alone.

He knew he saved the dwarfs, only for them to be captured by elves, but he remained invisible. He was the company's only hope. He would save his dwarfs and his wizard, they did save him from a life of solitude after all.


End file.
